Tower of Tarnbooth
' The Tower of Tarnbooth' is the original central headquarters of the Circle of Magi, and now the headquarters of the Order of the Blue Dragon, as well as one of he main points of fortification inside the Gap of Hohenstein. Originally an Elven Scout Post, it was retrofited into a mage tower by Bill Lovie soon after returning from the Battle of Lyons. The Tower was once the site of the most eastern expansion of the High Elves, and for this reason it was made a spiritual point of contention for much of the War of Vengeance. The Tower of Magi was originally constructed by the High Elves during the colonization of the continent of Europe. During this time the Tower of Magi was known as the White Tower of Maelith, and served as a far eastern expansion of which came to mark the farthest east that the forces of the High Elves would ever move. The High Elves would build a fortress at the mouth of the opening in the mountain of which they used to protect the Tower once the War of the Beard begin and the tower became a source of pride for both sides. The High Elves would eventually lost control of the fortress, but the Magi in charge of the tower shielded it from view, and thus the Dwarves leveled the fortress and then massacred the Elves residing in the valley, but they did not find the Tower. The tower would become a source of local legends as the small village of Tarnbooth was within sight of the tower, and had created an entire legend of who haunted the tower. On a trip to the growing Berne Bill Lovie would discover the tower, and would assemble his Circle of Magi in the tower, and slowly build it into his personal capital. The village of Tarnbooth was one of the first victoms of the Circle of Magi as Bill Lovie wiped it out to keep his tower a secret. The Tower of Magi would be the center of the Circle of Magi for the remainder of the reign of Bill Lovie but would be suddenly abandoned when Bill Lovie fled the Kingdom of Lucerne. Standing once again abandoned the tower would be reclaimed by Khadgar of whom was once a member of the Circle of Magi, and during the growth of the Tower of Magi he rebuilt Tarnbooth and settled people in this village. History Elves Main Article : War of Vengeance : "The Elves built a fortress to protect a valley that had no elves in it. They did all this for their pride, and it was that pride that gave us victory, and gave them defeat." : -Unknown Dwarf The Tower of Magi was originally constructed by the High Elves during the colonization of the continent of Europe. During this time the Tower of Magi was known as the White Tower of Maelith, and served as a far eastern expansion of which came to mark the farthest east that the forces of the High Elves would ever move. The High Elves would build a fortress at the mouth of the opening in the mountain of which they used to protect the Tower once the War of the Beard begin and the tower became a source of pride for both sides. The High Elves would eventually lost control of the fortress, but the Magi in charge of the tower shielded it from view, and thus the Dwarves leveled the fortress and then massacred the Elves residing in the valley, but they did not find the Tower. Abandoned Even though it had suffered numerous attacked and never fallen, the tower was eventually abandoned when the Elves were recalled to Ulthuan to deal with the Dark Elves. The tower would become a source of local legends as the small village of Tarnbooth was within sight of the tower, and had created an entire legend of who haunted the tower. Circle of Magi As Bill Lovie's reading of Myctism increased so too did his desire for Magi power, and he set out to create a group that could secretly assist him in this, as well as being a tool he could use for trouble. He was able to find the people easily enough but when it came to finding the place for them to work it was only luck that he found it. While riding to Berne to see the prospects of the area for construction, he saw the ruins of the Elven Tower. Everyone knew of this tower, and local legends said it was haunted by the ghosts of its old Elven occupents. All this didn't dismay Bill, and he pushed forward by getting some of his lackeys to do repairs to the tower. The village of Tarnbooth was one of the first victoms of the Circle of Magi as Bill Lovie wiped it out to keep his tower a secret. Order of the Blue Dragon Main Article : Order of the Blue Dragon The Tower of Magi would be the center of the Circle of Magi for the remainder of the reign of Bill Lovie but would be suddenly abandoned when Bill Lovie fled the Kingdom of Lucerne. Standing once again abandoned the tower would be reclaimed by Khadgar of whom was once a member of the Circle of Magi, and during the growth of the Tower of Magi he rebuilt Tarnbooth and settled people in this village. Category:Circle of Magi Category:Order of the Blue Dragon Category:Towers of Lucerne